


You need to be safe

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie and Buck are arguing in the car, they get into an accident and Eddie is scared that Buck won't wake up and the last thing he said to him was in the heat of an argument. But in the end, everything is fine
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 324





	You need to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post about married buddie having a fight and getting into a car accident where Buck takes most of the hit and Eddie is sad because he's scared Buck won't wake up and the last thing he said to him was in the heat of a fight. 
> 
> Kinda meh but good enough to be posted.

Buck and Eddie have been together for five years, and married for two. Not much has changed in their relationship after they got together since they used to spend most of their time in each other places. 

They’ve been living together since pretty much the beginning and they rarely got into fights, but that night they did. It was 10 pm., they were driving home back from work and they were arguing. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Eddie, it’s my job!” Buck says, waving his hands in exasperation. 

“Your job is to save people not to get yourself killed before being able to do it!” Eddie snaps at him, trying hard to keep his focus on the road.

“Well, it’s not like I knew the man had a gun!” He scoffs, throwing his hands in the air. 

“But when you did, you still had to run up to him didn’t you?” He snarled, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. 

“At least he was pointing the gun at me and not at the woman!” He shrugs and Eddie lets out a growl and rubs his forehead. 

“Are you really that stupid?!” Eddie fumes, turning his head to look at Buck but being blinded by two lights instead. “Buck!” He screams but it’s two late.

Eddie groans as his consciousness comes back and opens his eyes slowly. His head is pounding and he grabs at it to try and make it stop, but once he sees Buck, he doesn’t care anymore.

The other man is passed out beside him, pale and with blood dripping down his forehead. 

“Buck?” He calls him and when the other man doesn’t respond, he starts to panic. “Buck?!” He moves to his side and tries to remain calm, checking his pulse. It’s weak but it’s there. 

He hears someone tell him that they already called 911 and he breaths for a second. 

“Come on, baby. Wake up.” He says to Buck, looking over his injuries. He was much more injured than him, the hit to the head alone was bad enough, he didn’t want to think about the other injuries he would have after taking most of the impact.

Minutes later, that felt like hours to Eddie, he heard the sirens coming closer. 

“Helps is coming.” He whispers and kisses his forehead before he hears his name being called. He gets out of the crushed car, takes a few steps and falls on his knees, tears falling down his face. He feels hands on him and then Bobby and Chimney come into vision, keeling beside him. He shakes his head.

“Help him, I’m fine. Please, help him.” He says, voice breaking. Chimney looks at Bobby and when he nods he goes with Hen to check on Buck. Eddie keeps crying, uncontrollable sobs breaking through him. 

“He’s going to be fine, Eddie.” Bobby reassures him but he can’t stop. He sees Hen and Chimney moving Buck in the spinal board to the stretcher and then get him into the ambulance. 

Chimney then comes to where he and Bobby where, they help him stand and get him into the ambulance too. Once in, they take off to the hospital but he still can’t snap out of it. He sees Buck, lying there and he’s so scared that he won’t wake up. He takes his hand.

“How…” He tries to speak but the lump of his throat stops him. Hen puts a grounding hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be fine.” She answers him fast and Chimney nods.

“Come on, Eddie. This kids has survived much worse that a little car crash.” He says smiling, but the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Eddie tries to focus on the raising and falling of Buck’s chest, the weak but steady pulse beneath his fingers.

Once they get to the hospital they take Buck into surgery. Eddie sits on the waiting room, elbows on his knees and hands covering his face. He’s stopped crying now but the dreadful feeling was still there. 

The team had left except for Bobby and Eddie appreciate that because he didn’t trust himself to be alone.

“He’s a strong kid, Eddie. He’ll be okay.” Bobby pats his shoulder lightly.

“The last thing I told him was that he was stupid.” He mumbles, pressing his hands into his neck. “I called him stupid for risking his life to save someone and now…” His breath catches in his throat.

“Hey, Hey.” Bobby squeezes the hand on his shoulder and he looks up at him. “Those won’t be your last words to him. He’ll be okay.” He nods, trying to calm down. A few minutes later a doctor approaches them and they jump to their feet. 

“Are you here for Evan Diaz-Buckley?” She asks.

“Yes, I’m his husband.” Eddie says quickly and the doctor smiles at him.

“He’s awake now. We had to perform surgery to put back in place the pieces of broken bone from his clavicle, he has a concussion and some broken ribs, but with a month or so of rest he’ll be good as new in no time.” She tells him with a calm expression and Eddie lets out a long breath.

“Can we go see him, now?” Bobby asks for him.

“Yes, but just for a few minutes. He needs the rest.” She explains. “I’m assuming you’re staying with him?” She asks Eddie and he nods quickly. “Good. He’ll be discharged tomorrow afternoon.” She announces and leaves.

Eddie stands there and looks up at Bobby who gives him a small smile.

“Go. Me and the rest of the team will come by tomorrow before our shift.” He tells him and he sprints to the room. 

When he enters it, Buck looks up at him and a big smile appears on his face. Eddie’s eyes fill with tears again.

“Hey, no. Don’t cry, I’m okay.” Buck tells him and holds out his hand. Eddie takes it and lets himself be pulled in by him. 

“I’m so sorry.” Eddie cries out and Buck shakes his head.

“No, baby. It wasn’t your fault.” He makes Eddie lean back. “And look, I’m okay, just a little banged up.” He cups Eddie’s face and looks up at him with the sweetest smile. He has a cuts in his face, a bandage in his forehead, a sling in his right arm and yet he’s looking so bright and beautiful.

“I was so scared, i thought… the last thing I said to you was that you were stupid. You’re not stupid, you’re amazing and so caring you’d put your life in the line for whoever needs it. But I’m so afraid I’m going to lose you someday.” He whispers, looking straight into clear blue eyes. 

“I was a little reckless, I’ll admit that.” Eddie lets out a breathy laugh. “And I’ll try to be more careful, but you know I can’t not help someone who needs it.” He says and Eddie shakes his head.

“I know and I don’t want to stop you from helping people. I just want you to be more careful with how you do it. You need to be safe so you can come back home to us.” He leans in again, pressing a kiss to Buck’s head and holding him close. 

“I’ll do my best.” He mumbles into Eddie’s chest and looks up, bringing him in for a kiss.

“Are you going to stay with me?” He asks once they break apart.

“Always.” Eddie answers and gives him a soft kiss on his temple.

“Chris is with Carla?” He asks when Eddie settles beside him on the small hospital bed.

“Yeah, she said they’ll facetime with us before school. You’re getting discharged at noon anyway.” He whispers, and kisses the side of Buck’s head and he hums, closing his eyes. 

“Great. I miss the little guy already.” Buck whispers, burying his face in Eddie’s neck and sighing in content.


End file.
